Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio processing/handling, and more particularly, to interactive audio metadata processing/handling.
Background
A source device, such as a set-top box or an optical disk (OD) player, may send a coded audio stream to a sink device, such as an audio video (AV) receiver or a television. If a user would like to modify the audio stream (e.g., to modify a volume associated with an audio object in the audio stream, to add/remove audio objects in the audio stream), the source device may decode the audio stream, modify the audio stream accordingly, and then recode the audio stream to send to the sink device. Alternative methods for modifying an audio stream are needed.